


Um gênio em minha vida!

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Chick lit, Comédia Romantica, M/M, Romance, contos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: Os irmãos Kim se perderam em uma de suas viagens pelo mundo e acabaram achando uma lâmpada magica, trazendo de volta pra Terra, o gênio Zhang Yixing, que foi preso por seu antigo dono afim de ninguém jamais o achasse. Ambos acabam descobrindo que dessa lâmpada também saiu o elixir do amor.Vários contos sobre as viagens dos irmãos Kim com seu gênio do amor.





	1. Apresentação

"Ele é demais! Ele é um gênio em nossas vidas."

 

**Os irmãos Kim**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

Herdeiro da Multinacional da família Kim, decidiu que antes de tomar a presidência, ele iria viajar para todos os 

lugares quais sabia que seria incapaz ao começar suas tarefas de adulto responsável. Já que seu outro irmão,

Kim Minseok, decidiu que iria se casar e não viveria essa vida de seguir os passos do pai.

 

**Kim Jongin**

Irmão mais novo da família Kim, é considerado a ovelha negra, nunca teve a atenção dos outros irmãos, a única

pessoa que sempre dava atenção para ele era o irmão Joonmyeon, e sabia que assim que o outro se tornasse um 

empresário, viveria nas sombras, sendo taxado pela família, por viver a vida como sempre sonhou. Mas vai na viagem

 como mochileiro, por causa desse irmão.

 

**O gênio**

****

**Zhang Yixing**

Foi preso na sua lâmpada por anos, por seu antigo dono, era de um tamanho egoísmo que não queria compartilhar

a fofura, doçura, bondade do gênio, para outros. Os irmãos Kim o soltam e desde então a vida deles se transforma

por completo, agora tinham um gênio que não se achava fofo, mas era inocente e ingênuo, e desastrado, isso seria

a enrascada que ambos entrariam.  

 


	2. Janeiro: A Fuga

O ano novo havia passado e o presidente Kim, o pai dos irmãos, havia anunciado que Junmyeon seria o sucessor da presidência, algo previsto, já que o rapaz havia estado em treinamento, e também esteve estudando muito para aquele dia, que todos sabiam que viria em poucos anos. Se havia algo que ele não estava pensando em imediato era assumir a empresa, não sem antes dar uma de mochileiro.

 

\- Pai, me dê quatro meses, é tudo o que peço antes de assumir a presidência. - Junmyeon tomou a coragem de informar o pedido dos quatro meses, passaria viajando e conhecendo os locais que gostaria, não teria tempo tão cedo.

 

De certo que todos da família estavam encarando-o, era considerado o mais estudioso, o filho exemplar, o filho mais apropriado para a presidência, mesmo o irmão Jongdae sendo o nerd da escola, a opção dele havia sido cuidar das pessoas ao seu redor, ele estava na medicina. O filho mais velho, Minseok, quis viver uma vida normal e tranquila, ele havia se casado e até comprado um cafeteria, e havia o irmão mais novo, qual era um rebelde sem causa, piercing, tatuagem e até mesmo uma banda de rock, da qual o pai tinha uma raiva suprema, mas mesmo tentando chamar a atenção, os pais nem sequer reparavam nele, nem mesmo deviam saber que ele havia se tatuado. O silêncio parecia como lâminas perfurantes no inverno, estava sentindo toda a atenção voltada para ele, e assim como toda a tensão de ter os olhares questionadores dos mais velhos e dos irmãos, era torturante aqueles segundos em que seu pai estava digerindo o pedido e analisando, como um bom CEO faria com seus arquivos, mas ele não era um arquivo, era um filho, sucessor de uma presidência, prestes a viver sua vida preso a uma empresa pra poder levar adiante o nome dos senhores Kim. 

 

\- Quatro meses, hã? Está certo, darei a você esses quatro meses. - Foi um alívio aquela aprovação do pai, precisava esperar terminar aquele almoço de família, assim sairia correndo e prepararia a mala, já sabia para onde viajar, só precisava mesmo era de arrumar o restante das coisas, a verdade é que já havia planejado isso quando por ventura escutou a conversa dos acionistas duvidando da capacidade dos filhos Kim em assumir o império do pai.

 

\- Mas posso saber para onde vai? - Pensou que sairia para viajar sem rumo, mas teria que pensar no primeiro local que iria, só pro pai não ficar procurando ele com seguranças, devido a fama da empresa e a colocação dele na mídia, e os status da família.

 

\- Eu vou? Aonde eu vou? Por... É para Hyderabad. - Junmyeon responde sem nem pensar, era um lugar na Índia, pelo menos existia e ele lembrava-se de ter lido sobre, devido a uma ação feita naquela terra.

 

\- Uma cidade promissora para encontrar novas obras, vai ser bom pra conhece-la de perto. Espero que me traga somente coisas boas de onde for viajar. - O pai deu-lhe um sorriso sincero, não era bem isso que queria e que esperava, mas teria de ser assim ou a empresa e ficar preso a uma sala, cheia de homens com seus ternos impecáveis.

 

Dia três de Janeiro, a data prescrita para a sua fuga, já havia reservado tudo, agora era ir e só voltar quando desse os quatro meses de sua promessa com o pai, não descumpria promessas e muito menos quebrava regras, era o menino certinho da família.

 

O voo foi tranquilo, dormiu quase ele inteiro, não era uma pessoa que amava voar, mas não chegava a ter pânico, quando abre os olhos, ele se depara com um par o encarando, como se ele estivesse procurando saber se estava vivo ou morto, Junmyeon não acreditou que quem estava a sua frente era seu irmão caçula, aquela viagem seria um porre, deveria ter ficado e aceitado a empresa o mais cedo possível, ele fecha os olhos fingindo não ver que Jongin estava grudado nele novamente.

 

\- Por que Hyderabad? Foi difícil conseguir uma passagem para lá, ah! Junmyeon, esbarrei em um homem muito estranho, era um velho, e ele dizia palavras como "Liberte o gênio", agora que estamos indo pra lá, gostaria de procurar lâmpadas para comprar. - Junmyeon começou uma risada contida, não queria envergonhar-se com uma risada esgoelada, e sempre foi uma pessoa contida e reservada, só de olho nas coisas do pai e estudando para o que estava em seu alcance.

 

\- Porque nosso pai não me deu oportunidade de pensar. - Jongin deu de ombros e voltou ao próprio assento, logo voltando com os fones de ouvido.

 

Janeiro, a fuga estava para começar.

 


	3. Janeiro: 3 primeiras semanas

\- Queria comunicar uma coisa para vossa excelência.. - Jongin estava começando as piadas, passaram três semanas procurando o que mandar para o pai, em Hyderabad, de fato que não havia nada a fazer a não ser forjar algum trabalho para que o pai o deixasse viajar sossegado sem a maravilhosa perseguição por chamada de voz que ele estava fazendo a cada dia que passava.

 

\- Essas suas piadas são ridículas, já te disse isso, Kai? - O irmão mais novo dá um tapa no ombro do outro, odiava ser contrariado, suas piadas eram tão boas quanto as do irmão, que não dava para entender e ele ainda as achava as melhores do mundo, sem dizer que ficava com ar de que o tempo nublou caso não rissem de sua piada.

 

\- Junmyeon, vamos ser sinceros, não sabemos aonde estamos, nem como voltar. Não tem taxi pelo visto, sem dizer que não sabemos a língua deles, pensei que essa era para ser uma viagem ao redor do mundo, e não uma viagem em um lugar só, por três semanas. Nós nem estamos mais na cidade grande, por causa da sua maldita ideia de virmos para o interior conhecer sabe-se lá o que. - Jongin estava com sede, com fome e provavelmente estressado com as ideias que teve que seguir ao falar que ia viajar com o irmão, só não imaginava que ia vivenciar uma enrascada promissora nesse dia.

 

\- Jongin, não me culpe se quis me seguir nessa viagem. - Junmyeon estava procurando alguma coisa no chão, o que? Nem Jongin queria saber.

 

\- Pelo menos tem uma casa ali. - Jongin avista uma casa, não havia ela antes, mas era uma tremenda sorte, ambos decidem ir até a casa, abandonada e cheia de lâmpadas.

 

\- Ótimo, uma casa abandonada e que somente tem lâmpadas. Isso aqui não dá pra dormir e muito menos fazer comida, maravilhosa. Mas não é o que eu estava pensando. - O momento era propício para a curiosidade do Jongin, em ficar tateando as lâmpadas e passando a mão na poeira, cada uma delas tinha escritos diferentes, e talvez algum nome, mas a curiosidade estava tomando o corpo do jovem, passando a mão em todas, até encontrar uma um tanto diferente, os escrito estavam diferentes, Jongin reconheceu por ser chinês, por que uma lâmpada chinesa estava na Índia?

Quando um gênio é tirado de seu sono, todos os desejos serão realizados.

Quando um gênio é dado um mestre, todos os desejos serão concedidos.

Quando um gênio é liberto, ele será para sempre dá pessoa que o tirou de sua lâmpada, onde somente a pessoa irá poder desfazer os laços, com as seguintes palavras:

_"Ignotum Per Ignotius"_

 

E foi assim que Jongin trouxe de volta a Terra o gênio Yixing.


End file.
